


Save A Cat (Get a Boyfriend)

by Safeira



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Belated Happy Birthday Minho!, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys Kissing, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Han Jisung | Han are Platonic Soulmates, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Praise Kink - Subtle(?), Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: It was just supposed to be a regular weekend of fun and relaxation but Minho really couldn't abandon a cat in need.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Save A Cat (Get a Boyfriend)

When Minho had started his weekend, he didn’t envision that he’d be spending it taking care of a stray cat that looked pitifully malnourished.

Minho had been walking back home from the grocery store after securing cat food for his precious children. He had planned on feeding them and heading over to his friend Chan’s place right after for their weekly hangout.

However, he passed by an alley and heard faint mewling that he couldn’t ignore. As much as he had his hands full with his three cats, he reasoned that he could definitely nurse another cat and send it to a shelter afterwards. With that mindset, he entered the alley and found a painfully slim cat behind the trash can.

Upon hearing Minho’s footsteps, the cat weakly lifted its head to look at the approaching figure and whimpered, curling further into itself. Minho’s heart clenched at that, feeling pity that such a beautiful creature could be neglected like this.

The cat wore a collar with a name tag and had what seemed like white fur that was matted with dirt. He wasn’t sure of the breed but he was fairly sure that he wasn’t supposed to be seeing the outline of its ribs through the thinning fur coat.

“Hey there…” Minho approached slowly, keeping his tone low; the same way he had talked to Dori when he first adopted him. He didn’t want to risk the cat getting startled and injuring itself in any way. The cat looked up at him with gorgeous blue eyes as it followed his movement, “I won’t hurt you…”

He stopped a short distance away as he saw the cat’s weary eyes and tense muscles. Keeping eye contact with the cat, he opened a can of cat food and placed it closer as it sniffed the air. The tiny creature tried to get up but struggled, giving up and looking at Minho with pleading eyes.

“Alright, poor thing…” Minho moved the can to just in front of the cat’s face and watched as it slowly started eating the food. After a minute, the can was starting to reach the halfway point to empty.

“Don’t eat too much, you’ll get sick…”

He was surprised when the cat stopped eating and laid back in its place, looking at him with intelligent eyes. Did the cat just understand him? He was probably mistaken, it could just be full. Either way, he decided that it should be safe for him to take the poor thing home now.

“I’ll take you home with me now, alright?” Minho did his best to keep his tone soothing, coming closer to the cat who shrunk back. He made himself smaller and reached out a hand, patiently waiting as it sniffed and nibbled at his fingers. It seemed satisfied so he gently pet its head, smiling softly as it closed its eyes in contentment.

“ _Mew._ ”

The cat nuzzled into Minho’s hand and he reached behind its ears, scratching until it started purring. Minho carefully scooped it into his hands, checking the cat over for injuries as it fidgeted uneasily. Finding none, he quickly checked underneath, “Sorry for this, I swear I’m not a pervert— Oh, you’re a boy!”

Minho looked at the name tag, reading the name out loud, “Felix—Your name is Felix? That’s a cute name.” Flipping the tag around, there was no address or owner name which made him frown, “Where are you from, I wonder?”

“ _Mrew._ ”

Minho absently thought that he was being replied to, but it was probably just his imagination. He adjusted Felix so that he rested in one arm, ignoring all the dirt that got over his clothes. It was just fabric anyway. Placing the open can back in the grocery bag, he carried it in his other hand and trekked back home while trying not to jostle Felix who fell asleep to the comforting scent of the stranger holding him.

❤

As soon as Minho opened the door to his apartment, Soonie perked up and walked to greet him along with Dori. He locked the door behind him and set down the groceries on the kitchen counter, mindful of Felix sleeping in his hold.

“Soonie, Dori, daddy’s brought home a new playmate.” It had become a habit for him to talk to his beloved children as though they could understand him. He felt less lonely this way, especially for a single man living in an apartment with three cats.

Minho spotted Doongie who was ignoring him as usual. He lounged in his favorite spot, the lowest part of the scratch post, with his tail flicking about casually. He glanced down at Felix, not wanting to disturb him but he needed to clean him up and make him eat a bit more.

“Felix,” Minho called gently to the cat that was cradled in his arm, using his finger to lightly scratch underneath the cat’s chin. He watched as Felix slowly stirred from his mini nap and yawned, taking in his surroundings.

He lowered the cat in his arm to the level of the others, smiling as Soonie and Dori sniffed at the stranger in their territory. Felix mewed at them and they both licked at his dirty fur in an attempt to groom him. Minho was relieved that two of his three kids accepted the new stray so easily.

“Felix, this is Soonie and Dori, my beautiful children,” Minho introduced them calmly as he pet the malnourished cat, “Play nice, alright?”

“Ah, I should get you cleaned up.”

After spending half an hour cleaning up an unresisting Felix, Minho discovered that the cat had gorgeous silvery-white fur. He wondered how Felix could be so calm as he got washed when his kids would squirm around and yowl at even the slightest hint of water.

“You’re so pretty, Felix.” Minho complimented the cat who replied with a ‘mew’ as he nuzzled into the towel in an attempt to dry himself faster. Chuckling, Minho rubbed the towel over Felix who purred happily at that.

“Let’s get you lunch with the kids, shall we?” At this point, Minho got used to Felix replying to his questions and was growing fond of the male cat. He was contemplating just adopting Felix instead of sending him to a shelter seeing as he was just as well-behaved as his other children.

Setting the food down into the bowls, Minho was surprised to see that even Doongie liked Felix enough to share his bowl with him. Especially considering the fact that Doongie was a bit of a brat himself.

He sat at the sofa and dialed up Chan’s number, fondly smiling at his little family as they ate their lunch. Soonie licked at Felix’s maw, cleaning up the cat food from around his mouth. Felix made a whining noise, batting the other feline away from him.

“ _Minho?_ ”

“Hey Chan, I can’t make it today.”

“ _Something wrong? I can_ —”

Ah Chan, always so concerned and ready to help. Minho admired his friend a lot for those traits. He would drop anything to help his friends out if they needed him and that’s what made Minho respect him so much.

“Chill out Chan, I just found a kitty in a bad shape. I brought him home to take care of him,” Minho explained calmly, “You can come visit him tomorrow if you want.”

“ _Really? I’ll come by tomorrow after the guys have left then,_ ” Chan sounded really excited which Minho supposed it was because he hadn’t brought a new cat home in a long time.

“Yeah, maybe you can help me check if he has an owner?” Minho asked, “He has a collar on but there’s no owner info, just the cat’s name, Felix.”

“ _Felix? Like Felix the Cat?_ ”

Okay, what? Minho literally just told him that.

“I just told you that?”

“ _No, I mean like the cartoon?_ ”

“How am I supposed to know Chan? I just know that he’s a cat named Felix.”

“ _Alright, I guess so. I’ll let the others know you won’t be coming. Jisung’s gonna flip._ ” Chan’s giggles echoed into the phone and Minho sighed, rolling his eyes although Chan couldn’t see him.

“He’ll live. Tell him to cuddle Hyunjin or something, I’m not his boyfriend.”

“ _You just want him and Hyunjin to kiss already._ ”

“No, I want them to kill each other off so I don’t have to deal with their bickering.” Minho deadpanned, watching the cats play around.

Felix looked like he was having a good time, although he still struggled with walking around. The other three would support him with their bodies and it warmed Minho’s heart to see that he had raised his children so well.

“ _Sure you do, stop pretending you hate everyone._ ” Chan spoke up, reminding Minho that he was still on the phone.

“I’m not pretending though. Anyway, I’ll go now or else you won’t stop talking my ears off, bye.” Minho hung up, not bothering to give Chan the chance to say anything else.

A few more minutes passed until Felix had settled down with eyes closed and refusing to move no matter how much the other felines nudged him. Minho went to pick Felix up, laughing lightly as the male mewled in protest.

“Let’s go take a nap together.”

Minho went into the bedroom and laid down, placing Felix on his chest. He scratched behind Felix’s ears until the cat was purring like an engine, the vibrations lulling him to sleep.

❤

Hours later, Minho slowly woke up from his nap to the feeling of a hot breath on his neck. He groggily wondered why his pillow felt so hard and heavy on his chest. His eyes flew open as he realized he didn’t fall asleep cuddling a pillow, he was supposed to have Felix on him instead.

There was someone on top of him, a slim figure with silvery white hair that reminded him of something he couldn’t place at the moment. The intruder seemed to be naked as well. He looked further down— _Yup, completely naked_.

Once he had fully woken up, he realized that his mysterious stranger had cat ears atop his head and a tail that Minho was pretty sure was attached to his tailbone. His brain caught up to him and he felt ridiculous but he decided to trust his hunch.

“Felix?”

“Mmm...” The only response he got was the man burying his head further into Minho’s neck and nuzzling there. His ears involuntarily burned as his face turned into a dark red hue and he sighed, repeating himself.

“Felix? Wake up.” He poked an ear for good measure, watching it twitch and he giggled as it tickled his neck. Since the catboy seemed disinclined to wake up, he kept prodding at his ears until he heard a low whine.

“Felix?” Minho tried again, poking at an exposed cheek and getting swatted by a tiny hand for his efforts.

“ _Stop it._ ” The person grumbled, hooking his arms around Minho’s midsection and clinging. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

“Not to be rude or anything, but are you Felix?”

Minho wouldn’t admit it, but he was startled by the deep voice that came out of that small body. It was intimidating, to say the least.

“No, I’m some other random cat that you picked off the streets and gave shelter to.” Felix replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Thanks for that by the way. Sorry, I’m just a bit grumpy.”

Felix pulled away from Minho’s neck allowing himself to be seen more clearly. Minho’s breath was taken away and he faintly tried to tell himself that this was a cat— _A cat that was the prettiest boy Minho had ever seen. And that was including Hyunjin._

So he said the only thing he could think of right now that wasn’t an embarrassing confession.

“You’re naked.”

“Ah yeah, cats don’t wear clothes, you know?” Felix teased, smiling at Minho who was still red. He stretched calmly, not minding his nakedness and looked up at Minho.

“You know my name, what’s yours, human?” Minho could see the cat-like curiosity into Felix’s eyes and found himself wondering if he was dreaming everything.

“Minho.” He replied simply, discreetly pinching himself and wincing in pain. _Definitely awake._

“Min...ho…” Felix repeated to himself, nodding as he committed the name to memory. “Dori said you’re a really nice human. They really love you.”

Minho was touched to hear those words from Felix. He loved them unconditionally but it never hurt to hear validation that he did take care of his kids properly and that they loved him back.

“I’m glad they do, I love them a lot.” He swallowed back the torrent of emotions and focused on what Felix was saying.

“Doongie was telling me that you don’t have a mate?” Felix tilted his head sideways, his eyes sharp as he blinked slowly.

“A mate? Like… a boyfriend?”

“If a boyfriend means someone that you breed with, then yes. A boyfriend.”

It was official. Felix was already a menace to Minho’s sanity. The cat was really questioning him on his _sex life_ of all things.

“I don’t have one, no.” Minho tried to appear collected as he answered the feline.

“That’s good,” Felix sniffed at Minho’s neck and rubbed his cheeks against the other male’s chin, “You can be my mate. I like you and you smell good.”

_What the actual fuck?_

“Felix, we barely know each other—Humans need… courtship before mating.” Minho struggled to explain, pushing Felix away from him and sitting up on the bed.

In response, Felix huffed and rolled over, curling up dejectedly as he looked away from Minho. The catboy was disappointed that he wasn’t desirable enough for Minho to want him as his mate. He had been so sure that he smelled the attraction coming from the older male and his nose had never fooled him before.

“Felix, aren’t you hungry?” Minho stared at the petulant catboy whose tail was aggressively lashing behind him. He was familiar enough with cat behavior that he could tell that Felix was agitated over something.

When he got no reply, he put a hand on the catboy’s shoulder to grab his attention. Felix hissed threateningly and shrugged the offending hand off him, “Don’t touch me! You don’t like me anyway!”

Minho sighed for what seemed like the billionth time today. He really had a huge soft spot for cats because if it were anyone else, he would’ve just left them alone to sulk.

“Felix, please. You need to eat,” Minho pleaded, not touching Felix this time. “I care about you and I like you very much.”

“Then why can’t you be my mate?” Felix muttered sulkily as he focused on the wallpaper. It wasn’t anything special but he would rather look at that rather than face Minho after his humiliating rejection.

“I already told you, Lix. Humans need a courting period before they can mate. I didn’t say you couldn’t be my mate.” He watched Felix’s ears twitch and withheld the urge to rub them. Minho was entranced by the way they moved whenever Felix picked up noises.

Encouraged by his words, Felix turned around to face Minho with a hopeful glitter in his eyes, “ _Really?_ How long? How do I court you? Do I need to groom you?”

His tail swayed excitedly behind him as he rapidly fired out questions and Minho was glad that Felix had laid down on his stomach because he didn’t think he could handle getting flashed by the catboy.

“Slow down, that’s too many questions.” Minho stretched, a pale imitation of the sinuous way Felix had earlier, and got out of bed. He walked over to his closet, aware of the curious gaze following him and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“You should wear these,” He threw the clothing articles at Felix who cocked his head at him, “I know you’re not used to clothes but while in human form, you should wear them. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Of course, it was just a lame excuse to avoid looking at Felix’s nudity. He wasn’t a pervert.

A wide grin slowly appeared on Felix’s face, his eyes narrowing into crescent slits as he clutched the clothes to his naked body, “I see… so this is courting! Thank you Minho!”

After a moment of struggling, Felix pouted and beckoned at Minho who wasn’t looking at the younger boy in an attempt to give him privacy.

“Minhoooo! How do you wear these? Humans make things so complicated!” He whined, waving the t-shirt around.

Minho turned around and saw that Felix had gotten off the bed. His eyes involuntarily traced from Felix’s face down to the lines of his ribs—

“Turn around!”

“Huh?” Felix was confused and he was beginning to hate feeling so confused all the time, “Why should I? Just look at me!”

From the corner of his field of vision, Minho spotted Felix slinking towards him and he barely had a moment to react before the naked boy threw himself at him. They’re chest to chest as he finds himself with an armful of Felix and Minho finds himself studying the boy’s features.

Surprisingly, Felix looked startlingly more human than cat. He had freckles — _freckles! Can cats even have freckles?_ and his blue eyes were pretty big, like looking into a different galaxy, to the point that he could get lost in them for hours. And don’t get him started on his lips, Felix’s upper lips being thicker made Minho think that he looked pouty all the time _and how he wanted to kiss those pouty lips_ —

 _'Snap out of it, Minho! He’s a catboy!’_ The Minho angel on his left shoulder made himself known, looking like he’d rather be anywhere than there.

 _‘Exactly, Minho_ — _You should be making him purr right now instead of just standing there.'_ The Minho devil on his other shoulder drawled, chuckling at the scene in front of him.

 _‘You know what? You’re right.'_ Angel-Minho agreed, looking at Felix’s pretty face.

_Yeah okay, neither of them were helping._

Minho was startled out of his reverie when Felix moaned out loud. He realized that he had been gripping the boy’s slim hips and his fingers had been rubbing the sensitive skin. Felix looked at him with pupils dilated by arousal and his breath hitched.

Steeling himself, Minho grabbed the discard t-shirt and turned Felix around as he murmured, “This is how you wear it, Lix.”

“Lift your arms up,” He ordered and Felix absentmindedly obeyed, still looking dazed. Minho slipped the t-shirt on him, making sure not to tug on the catboy’s ears and pretended that he wasn’t affected by how Felix shuddered when his fingertips grazed the boy’s sides. Now, for the final clothing article.

Minho held out the boxers and demonstrated how to wear them as he pulled on the elastic band, “Stretch it out like this and place one leg in each hole, then pull it up.”

“It feels so weird!” Felix complained, taking them off again and pouting at Minho with his arms crossed. “My tail feels too restricted, why can’t I just wear this thing on top?”

“It’s kinda complicated but… humans only show _those_ parts,” He gestured at Felix’s lower half, “to their mates. I think I can fix the issue with the tail though.”

Minho grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a hole large enough to fit Felix’s thin tail in the boxers. It wasn’t like he didn’t have many pairs, so he could definitely sacrifice a few to preserve Felix’s dignity (and his own).

“Try it now.”

Felix wore the boxers again, carefully balancing to avoid tripping over the fabric. He tried to slip his tail through the hole but found himself stuck, “Minho, could you please help me get my tail out?”

“Yeah sure,” Minho reached through the exposed hole as Felix held the t-shirt above his waist, grabbing the fuzzy appendage by the base and slowly dragging it out to avoid hurting it. He didn’t expect the low groan that came from Felix and when he looked back up at him, the catboy had quickly turned away from him with an extremely flushed face.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Minho asked with concern.

“N-No! My tail is just… really sensitive.” Felix whispered, shaking his head.

Minho studied his countenance for a minute and it suddenly clicked — he had basically fondled Felix and the poor cat was flustered. His ears felt hot with embarrassment that he had accidentally done that.

“I’ll make us some food.” He briskly walked out the door with Felix hot on his heels as he headed to the kitchen.

❤

“So what do you usually eat?” Minho opened more cans of cat food, placing them in his children’s feeding bowls. Soon enough, the three cats started eating. 

He went and grabbed a few ingredients from the fridge, mentally making a note that the milk was due expiry soon.

“Human food is fine… Do you have _vegemite_? I really like that stuff on toast.” The word was said in English and Minho had to do a double take at that. Since when did Felix speak English? And with such a thick accent too?

“Wait, is that an English thing? Where are you from?”

Minho had always assumed that Felix was from Korea since he was practically fluent in the language. So he was curious as to the catboy’s true origins.

“I’m from Australia?” Felix hadn’t meant it as a question but he wasn’t sure if that’s what Minho was asking. “I was sent here to be someone’s companion but the transport that brought me here said I was too exotic for a housecat. They wanted to sell me off to the highest bidder… so I ran off.”

Minho’s brows knitted together at that statement. It wasn’t uncommon to hear about, especially for someone like him that volunteered at shelters, but it was still hard to imagine that things like that actually happened in Korea.

“And what are you exactly?”

“What do you mean? I’m a cat.”

“Cats don’t turn into humans though.” Minho pointed out as he whisked some eggs.

“Oh yeah, I guess they don’t,” Felix shrugged, watching curiously as Minho started frying the eggs and hissed when the pan spat oil at him, “I’m an experimental breed— I think they called me a burmilla? I’m not sure but I was born like this.”

“Huh. Cool.”

Minho finished up the eggs and placed them between slices of fresh bread. He put two plates of them on the table along with two glasses of water, “Here, sit down and eat.”

They both ate in silence with Felix occasionally making appreciative noises which had Minho smiling. He observed Felix as they ate their sandwiches, cataloguing the various things he did. The way his nose twitched and scrunched up cutely, his tail swaying contentedly with each bite, his dainty hands that made the sandwich look bigger than it actually was, the breadcrumbs that he wanted to wipe off his cute face — _oh._

Lee Minho was _whipped_.

While Minho was busy with his inner thoughts, Felix was also looking back with interest. Physically speaking, Minho was very aesthetically pleasing to his eyes. His features were feline enough to appeal to him. However, what really drew his attention was the way that he took care of both him and his cats. The human was very kind and caring, all the traits of a perfect mate.

In short, Felix already felt a lot of fondness for this human that had rescued him.

When they were done eating, Minho cleaned up and decided that he should figure out their sleeping arrangement.

“You can sleep on the bed, Lix. I’ll take the couch until we can figure out another bed for you.” Minho had gotten changed into a comfortable pair of cat-themed pajamas that made him look much softer.

“No way, you can have the bed. I can sleep on the couch.”

Felix felt bad that he was taking away this kind human’s resting place after he had already intruded in his life and ate his food. He could live with sleeping on the floor if he had to.

“I don’t think so- You’ll feel terrible in the morning if you do that. Get on the bed.”

“I have an idea—” Felix hopped on the bed and beckoned Minho, “I’ll just sleep with you as a cat, that way you can sleep properly!”

Even though Minho should decline, he decided that it wasn’t a bad idea and if Felix needed anything, he could easily wake him up for it, “Alright, you win.”

Felix cheered and promptly transformed back to his cat form, patiently waiting for Minho to join him in bed. As soon as Minho had turned the lights off and laid down, he wasted no time climbing on top of the older boy and kneading his chest before curling up and falling into a peaceful slumber.

“Goodnight, Felix.”

❤

The next morning, Minho groaned and buried his head into the warm body next to him. He could hear giggling in the background but felt way too comfortable to wake up and move. He pressed himself closer, arm wrapping tightly around the body.

“You’re looking really comfy, Minho.”

The giggly voice whispered into his ear and he popped an eye open to glare at the nuisance that was interrupting his cozy sleep. It was his friend, Chan, the Aussie that he forgot had unlimited access to his apartment.

“G’way Ch’n.” He mumbled back, absently processing the fact that Felix had shifted back to his human form while they were asleep. _Ah shit, Chan’s gonna ask questions._

“But I already made breakfast and everything,” Chan pouted at Minho, looking putout by the rejection from his best friend. “Your boyfriend is more than welcome, I made extra for him too. He’s really pretty by the way.”

“Although,” Chan giggled softly, “I didn’t think you were into pet play… Those ears and that tail look pretty realistic! I’m guessing that he’s the ‘kitty’ you found yesterday, hmm?”

Chan emphasized the word ‘kitty’ with a sly wink that had Minho grimacing as his lone open eye twitched.

“Shut it, he’s not my boyfriend. He _is_ the cat I found yesterday and he can transform.” Minho tiredly explained, carefully untangling himself from the sleeping catboy who whimpered from the loss of warmth.

Chan watched as Minho woke Felix up like he was the most precious thing he’d ever laid eyes on. If he had to be honest, he had never seen Minho this tender with anyone, even when he took care of the other boys in their tightly knit friend group.

As Felix woke up, he rubbed at his eyes to get rid of any leftover sleep, stretching and yawning widely. He smiled at Minho and greeted him sweetly, freckles showing clearly with the sunlight. Minho thought that he looked breathtakingly beautiful.

“G’morning Minho!”

“Morning Felix, we have a guest today. His name is Chan.” Minho introduced, gesturing at the person standing at their bedside who waved at Felix with a tiny ‘hi’.

It was only then that he noticed that there was a new person and curiously examined him. He was around the same height as him but he was built much bulkier than Felix. However, what he noticed was that the man had a very familiar scent on him that got him sniffing.

Felix approached him and took a whiff of his breath, breaching Chan’s personal space.

“You smell like _vegemite_.” He licked at the corner of Chan’s mouth, tasting the skin and remnants of his breakfast.

Chan blushed and stammered, moving Felix away from his face and pushing him back into Minho’s clutches.

“I… uh, I had it for breakfast!” Chan stuttered out, still clearly flustered by how forward Felix had been with him.

Minho held Felix possessively with arms around his petite waist, looking displeased that his cat had been so close with Chan. _Wait_ , since when was Felix _his_ cat? Besides, Felix was a person too — He shouldn’t belong to anyone at all.

“I’m seriously craving that stuff! Minho doesn’t have any!” Felix whined, his ears drooped flat, “I had it all the time back in Australia, it was so good…”

“ _You’re from Australia, mate?_ ”

“ _Yeah! You too? That’s so cool!”_

Both of them started an animated conversation reminiscing about their lives in Australia, although Felix offered a more feline perspective on it which had Chan excited as he had never encountered a cat hybrid before.

“ _Ahem._ ” Minho cleared his throat, reminding them that he was still present and definitely couldn’t follow along with the fast-paced English. He felt left out and there was something bothering him as he watched Chan interacting with Felix. He brushed it off thinking he was just annoyed that he had been woken up from a good sleep.

“Oh whoops, I was just sharing stuff about Australia with Felix here. By the way, I fed your kids, I hope you don’t mind.” Chan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. Minho looked scary when he glared, he couldn’t help but be intimidated although he was older.

Minho shook his head gratefully, “Thanks Chan, you saved me the trouble.”

Minutes later, all three of them found themselves sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast that Chan had cooked at his place and brought over ( _bless his kind soul)_. Whereas yesterday they were eating in silence, today Felix was giggling with Chan as they talked about more things they had in common that had Minho’s stomach tightening in knots.

“I’ve been living in Sydney for like, 10 years of my life—”

“Oh, Sydney yeah! My trainers took me on walks around Sydney all the time!”

They looked really happy talking to each other, like they were meant to be together. Minho watched impassively, not contributing to the conversation in any way. It wasn’t like he had any experience with Australia himself to interject anywhere.

He finished eating first and gathered his plate, placing it in the sink. He returned to the living room couch and grabbed his phone which he had left there before heading to bed. Behind him, he caught more conversational tidbits as he checked into his messages.

_You have (7) unread messages._

_[9:50AM] Channie: I’m heading over to yours now_ _  
__[9:50AM] Channie: I cooked for you so I hope you’re excited!!_ _  
__[9:53AM] Channie: I guess you’re still asleep hehe_

 _[20:21PM] Sungsung: min u didnt come last night :(_ _  
__[20:21PM] Sungsung: guess ur 2 busy saving kitty lives_ _  
__[20:22PM] Sungsung: i miss u already_ _  
__[21:47PM] Sungsung: i see how it is :( u like ur new kitty more than me_

Minho smiled at that, opening up the chat and texting back.

**Soulmates 😘💖💖 (me, sungmate)**

[11:02AM]  
soulmin: hey sungie  
soulmin: cats are great  
soulmin: don’t be a hater or else :]  
soulmin: my new cat situation is… weird

[11:05AM]  
sungmate: omg it LIVES

[11:05AM]  
soulmin: stfu you’re being stupid again

[11:05AM]  
sungmate: LOL  
sungmate: u love me tho  
sungmate: nyway whats weird abt ur new cat?  
sungmate: omg dont tell me…  
sungmate: IT HAS CATCER?!??!!

[11:07AM]  
soulmin: no you dumb fuck  
soulmin: he doesn’t have cancer  
soulmin: ok so get this  
soulmin: my cat can turn into a human

[11:10AM]  
sungmate: NO WAY  
sungmate: UR SHITTIN ME  
sungmate: min i love u but ur pranks suck

[11:11AM]  
soulmin: i’m being serious sungie  
soulmin: chan is here right now  
soulmin: come over and see for yourself

[11:11AM]  
sungmate: omgggg CHAN SAW UR PUSSY B4 ME??  
sungmate: im betrayed but also ill be there in 5  
sungmate: GOTTA GO _FAST_

[11:12AM]  
soulmin: sungie please be careful  
soulmin: last time you almost broke your neck  
soulmin: also for the last time stop calling them that

[11:16AM]  
sungmate: im OUTSIDE  
sungmate: i think i pissed off ur neighbor tho  
sungmate: i ran him over  
sungmate: literally

Minho shook his head fondly with a smile as he went and opened the door, revealing Han Jisung in his full sweaty glory. He grinned widely and Minho already knew what was coming as he braced himself for impact.

“ _MIN!_ ”

In a split second, Minho found himself on the floor with an armful of Jisung hugging the life out of him. He petted Jisung’s hair as the younger boy happily nuzzled his face into Minho’s chest.

“You’re heavy.”

“How _dare_ you—I’m perfect!” Jisung was _offended_. He weighed the average amount a guy his height should!

“Sure you are, now get off.” Jisung pouted, shaking his head. “I’ll give you till the count of three and then you’ll get punished.”

The younger boy yelped and scrambled off Minho, jumping onto the couch. The latter sighed, closing his door and returning to the couch where Jisung promptly clung to him again.

What Minho didn’t expect was for Felix to come barreling into the living room and jumping on his lap, hissing at Jisung like he had personally murdered a whole litter of kittens. He automatically grabbed Felix by the waist and pulled him further away from Jisung.

“Minho’s _mine!_ ” Felix snarled, fangs bared at Jisung who looked entirely bewildered by the turn of events. It wasn’t everyday that he almost got assaulted by an angry catboy after all.

“ _Felix._ ” Minho said sternly, causing Felix’s ears to flatten at the reproachful tone. “You’re being disrespectful towards a guest. Do you understand?”

“B-But…” Felix teared up, looking at Minho’s disappointed face.

“But what?”

“He was all over you!” His bottom lip trembled and Minho almost wanted to hug him and tell him that it was okay, but he had to steel his heart to teach Felix that his actions were definitely not tolerable.

“He’s my friend, he’s allowed to hug me.” Minho didn’t understand what had Felix causing such a fuss, it was just some harmless physical contact. It wasn’t like Jisung was kissing him or anything weird like that.

“His scent… he’s claiming you. And you weren’t rejecting him!” Felix sniffled, burrowing his head into Minho’s neck. “I thought.. I thought that you were courting me…?”

_Oh._

“Lix, I’m sorry kitten...” Minho began, taking a deep breath, “I didn’t know—We’re just really close friends. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He carded his fingers through Felix’s hair and scratched behind his ears comfortingly, letting out soft coos to let the younger catboy know that he wasn’t angry at him, “Do you want to scent me?”

Felix swallowed and nodded, hugging Minho for all he was worth to transfer his scent over. He felt bad that he had misbehaved in front of Minho and his friends but he couldn’t control his instincts and jealousy. As soon as he saw the unfamiliar person touching Minho so intimately, he saw red.

“‘M sorry…” He whispered.

“You should apologize to Jisung, not me.” Minho said patiently.

“...sorry ‘Sungie…”

“It’s okay! You didn’t hurt me at all!” Jisung chirped, internally cooing at how cute the petite catboy was being. “What’s your name? I’m Jisung! You can call me anything you want though!”

Felix flinched away at the loud tone but replied, “Hi Sungie… I’m Felix.” He cautiously slipped out of Minho’s hold and crawled over to Jisung, sniffing lightly at him. The other boy held out his hand which prompted Felix to lean in and he started petting the younger catboy who purred at the contact.

“You’re so cute, Lixie! Can I take you home with me?”

“No.”

“No!”

Both Minho and Felix said at the same time, one calmly and the other frantically. Jisung looked at the both of them and cackled with delight, “ _Oh my God_ , you’re both so whipped for each other!”

“What does ‘whipped’ mean?” Felix asked Jisung who blanched at Minho’s glare from behind the catboy. _Corrupt him and you die_.

“Uhhh…”

“It means that you care for each other a lot, Lix.” Chan chose that moment to interrupt and Jisung could’ve kissed him. He swore he saw angel wings and a bright shiny halo over the other’s head.

“Y-Yeah! You two make a cute pair!”

Felix's lips curled up into a genuine smile as he hugged Jisung, “Thanks Sungie! You’re really nice! I hope you find a nice mate soon!” He was instantly hugged back as Jisung sang praises in his name.

“My darling Lixie, you’re too pure for this world—” He preached, “We don’t deserve you, if only I found you before Min, I would’ve asked you to be my boyfriend!”

“Minho, your friend is really weird.” Felix giggled behind his hand, snuggling back into Minho’s side. “I like him though.”

“You might as well get used to that, all my friends are weird.” Minho chuckled, draping a possessive arm over _his_ cat. Felix’s tail wrapped itself over Minho’s arm as the boy gave him a besotted look.

“C’mon Ji, let’s head out to the studio now—Changbin’s waiting on us.” Chan tugged Jisung’s arm, pulling him off the couch. “I did the dishes, you can return my plates next time you come over.”

Minho was about to get up to see them out but Chan stopped him, flashing the apartment key. “Don’t worry, I’ll lock up behind us. Have fun! See ya Lix!” He waved with a dimpled smile as Felix yelled out a ‘bye’.

Now that they were alone, the pair stared at each other in silence. Minho’s eyes dropped down to Felix’s tantalizing lips and he was being slowly drawn in. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Felix senseless.

So he did.

He leaned forward and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Felix’s in a chaste kiss. When he opened them, he saw that Felix was looking at him curiously.

“What did you do?” Felix tilted his head and touched his lips. “It made my tummy feel funny.”

Minho smiled, “It’s called a kiss. Only mates do that.”

“Then…?” Felix asked hopefully.

“Will you be my mate?”

“Yes!” Felix pushed Minho down on the couch and climbed on top of him, licking his face with excitement. The older boy grabbed Felix’s chin to stop the younger from attacking him with more licks and pressed another kiss to his mouth.

Felix tried to reciprocate in kind, licking Minho’s lips which prompted him to open his mouth and suck on Felix’s tongue. Caught off guard, Felix moaned as the heat in his stomach intensified. Minho trailed his other hand down Felix’s chest, playing with his nipples until the nubs had hardened.

Opening his eyes, he surveyed the damage he had inflicted; Felix was a drooling mess with his eyes glazed over in pleasure. He had barely been touched but he already looked ravished, breathing heavily and subtly rutting against Minho’s thigh.

“M-Minho… I can’t…!”

 _Felix looks desperate_ , Minho thought. There was something about it that made him want to take care of the younger boy. “Minho, _please!_ ”

“Shhh, I’ll take care of it for you.”

He carried Felix into the bedroom and laid him down, kissing him again. This time, Felix kissed back as he moved his lips in tandem with Minho’s. The older boy broke the kiss to take off his t-shirt and tossed it aside before focusing on Felix again. He pushed up the baggy t-shirt to reveal a pair of cute dusky nipples that made him salivate.

“You’re such a cute kitten,” Minho murmured, arousal coating his voice. He placed his mouth at the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulder, sucking at the tender flesh until beautiful marks had bloomed before taking the t-shirt off entirely.

“More...” Felix had his hand tangled in Minho’s hair as he moaned out loud. Minho silently thanked his lucky stars that his neighbor wasn’t home or else they’d be getting a noise complaint.

He went lower, leaving a trail of bruised skin as he took Felix’s hardened nub into his mouth, suckling and nipping. Minho’s free hand played with the other one, pinching and twisting it, not wanting to leave it neglected. He relished in the high pitched whines that left Felix’s mouth, loving how he fell apart with barely any stimulation.

Felix could barely keep his eyes open as he watched Minho twirl his tongue around his sensitive areola. He felt so hot inside, his cock was pulsing with desire and he needed something, _anything_ to relieve the pressure.

“P-Please Min… It hurts—”

Minho stopped his ministrations and glanced down to see a large wet spot on Felix’s boxers. “What hurts, baby? Is it this?” He palmed Felix’s erection through the damp fabric as Felix threw his head back in ecstasy.

“Yes, _yes!_ ” He mewled, thrusting his hips upward for more friction. His hardness came into contact with Minho’s own aching cock which was begging to fuck into Felix’s pliant body already.

Minho smirked as he moved his hand away and Felix cried out in protest, incoherent pleas spilling past his lips.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ —” Felix babbled, not really knowing what he was beginning for but he needed to quench the fire in his belly.

“Since you begged so nicely,” Minho tugged the boxers off, licking his lips as Felix’s hardened cock was revealed to him. It was beautifully shaped, the perfect length and girth to choke on in his opinion. Although, he would have to save it for next time as Felix already looked too close to the edge.

Instead, he licked around Felix’s length before taking the head into his mouth, suckling on it like a teat. The salty taste of precum hit his tongue but he paid no mind to it as he could hear Felix moaning louder. He pulled off as soon as he felt the younger one’s thighs quake, knowing that he was close.

“Do you trust me, Lix?” Minho asked, reaching into his nightstand drawer and pulling out his lube and a condom wrapper. When Felix nodded, he continued, “Use your words, kitten.” Felix didn’t respond, reaching his hand down to touch himself. Minho growled, grabbing the hand and holding it away, “If you don’t speak, I’m going to stop.”

“Yes, I trust you— _Please_ , don’t stop!”

“Good boy,” Minho kissed Felix’s forehead and the younger one preened, eating up the praise. He placed a pillow underneath Felix’s hips and spread his legs, rubbing a teasing finger over the rim of his twitching hole. “I’m gonna put my finger in you, alright kitten?”

“Hurry…” He let the lube drip just over Felix’s perineum and coated his fingers in the pooling liquid. Slowly, he pushed his index finger inside Felix’s warmth inch by inch, waiting for him to adjust to the sensation. “M-More…!”

“Fuck, you’re so greedy, baby.” Minho thrusted in and out a few times before he obliged Felix’s demand, pushing in another finger along with the first one. He scissored his fingers, stretching the tight hole. “You’re gonna feel _so_ good for me, kitten.”

Felix squirmed in place, loving the pressure that was caused by the fingers inside him but it still wasn’t enough. The tight coil in his stomach kept winding slowly and he thought he was going to go insane from it.

Once Minho had gotten him stretched enough, he added a third finger which made Felix wince at the burn, “H-Hurts…” Minho gripped Felix’s member, pumping it in time to his thrusts to ease the pain. As soon as Felix keened with his back arching off the bed, he knew he had found his sweet spot.

“ _Haah… Min!_ ” Felix’s voice cracked as he panted with need. His entire body was restlessly twitching and it felt like he had lost one of his nine lives just to experience this. Minho decided that the younger catboy was ready and pulled out his fingers, cleaning them off on the sheets.

He took off his remaining clothes and let Felix take in the sight of his stiff member. It was slightly larger than Felix’s own and just looking at it had caused Felix to clench his ass in want.

“Spread yourself, kitten.” Minho ordered, tearing the condom from its wrapper and rolling it on his rigid cock. He licked his lips as Felix used both his hands to expose his delicious looking hole which was fluttering. It was almost like an offering to Minho, one which he would humbly receive. He knelt between his legs and applied more lube to his dick, giving it a few strokes to spread it evenly.

“You look so fucking sexy like this,” Minho praised, pressing his engorged cock into Felix’s entrance.

Felix gasped as he felt the tip slowly penetrate his virgin ass, stretching it beyond what Minho’s fingers already had. He tried to relax but it was his first time having anything this big entering him. His trembling hands kept his ass spread while Minho kept pushing in until the head had gone inside, groaning at how tight Felix felt squeezing around him.

And it was just the _tip_.

Once the thick head had passed through, Felix gave an experimental clench to which Minho swore, “ _Fuck_ , you’re gonna make me cum just like that.” Now that the first part was in, he inched the rest of his throbbing cock inside until he was fully bottomed out.

“Full… feels so full, Min—”

Minho kissed Felix, biting his plush lips and cutting him off. _God,_ Felix’s ass was so fucking tight and he could feel his warm walls contracting around his dick. He looked fucked out already and they had barely started. Both of them were sweating and Minho swore that if he didn’t move soon, his dick would fall off.

Felix wasn’t doing any better. He was impaled on a huge cock that he could barely take in but the burn felt way too good. “ _Move_ ,” he said against Minho’s lips.

Groaning in relief, Minho pulled back almost all the way out and made eye contact with Felix as he thrust all the way in. Felix screamed, hands letting go of his ass and clenching into the sheets instead.

“Oh _fuck, Felix,_ ” Minho breathed, repeating the motion again, “You feel so good around me, like you were made to take this dick.” The dirty talk just spilled out of his mouth and Felix teared up, the words going straight to his weeping cock.

Minho leaned forward, resting his weight on his arms as he fucked into harder Felix. The catboy gripped Minho’s forearms tightly, loud moans flowing freely out of his mouth, “Yes! F- _Faster, harder! Min_ —!”

“S-So g _ooood...!”_ Felix drooled, eyes closed as Minho kissed into his open mouth.

Felix was on cloud nine, he was being bred by Minho and it felt _so_ good that he had practically ascended to another plane of being. He could feel Minho’s cock dragging along his walls and making a mess of his insides. All that was missing was stimulation to that spot —

He let out a strangled cry as Minho changed his angle slightly which had his dick ramming directly into Felix’s prostate with each thrust, “Right there, Min! _I’m gonna_ —” Felix felt that heat from before turn into a raging bonfire and he gazed at Minho with hooded eyes, mewls of pleasure escaping him.

“Yeah? Cum for me, kitten.” Minho wrapped his fingers around Felix’s reddened cock, jerking it roughly while fucking into Felix who sensually rolled his hips back to meet his thrusts. His other hand reached down to pull on the base of Felix’s sensitive tail and moments later, the catboy was whimpering as the fire in his belly exploded. He could see stars behind his eyes as sticky white liquid spurted from his cock, getting all over Felix’s chest and stomach.

Minho had yet to cum but Felix’s used hole had a tight grip on his dick. He kept going, feeling himself just at the edge. “S-Sensitive…” Felix’s voice was hoarse from overuse and Minho groaned, releasing the softening dick from his hold.

“I’m close, kitten. Just hold on a little longer.” Minho said through gritted teeth. His thrusts were getting sloppier as he chased his own release. He looked at Felix’s bitten lips and marked up body — _Shit, I did this. He’s all mine._ He groaned out loud, the thought along with the visual imagery was enough to bring him to completion as rode out his orgasm with Felix’s ass milking his load into the condom.

Minho pulled out and got rid of the condom, tying it into a knot and throwing it in the general direction of where he knew the trash was. He made a face as it missed and landed next to the intended destination. He’d have to pick it up or else one of his precious children might get it into their heads that it was edible.

“Where are you going?” Felix asked sleepily, watching as Minho got off the bed and properly disposed of the condom. He then ambled away behind another door before he returned holding a wet washcloth that he used to clean Felix, pressing tender kisses on the other boy’s exposed skin. He picked up all their clothes and dumped them into the laundry hamper.

Once that was done, Minho returned to the bed and flopped beside Felix who giggled faintly, pulling at the elder boy to come cuddle with him. He licked at the scratches he made on Minho’s arms in apology. 

“‘M sorry, I scratched you up.”

“It’s fine, kitten. I think I did more damage to you.” Minho laughed, tracing the long line of hickeys around Felix’s chest. Felix smiled playfully, “I liked it a lot, please do it more.”

Both of them were tired but they still exchanged pecks before passing out.

  
❤

_You have (15) unread messages._

_[13:21 PM] Channie: So my parents just called me_ _  
__[13:21PM] Channie: And guess what_ _  
__[13:22PM] Channie: They said they sent me a gift that got lost_ _  
__[13:22PM] Channie: A special cat named Felix_ _  
__[13:23PM] Channie: Apparently they think I’m repressed and need a companion_ _  
__[13:23PM] Channie: That’s bullshit I’m perfectly fine_ _  
__[13:23PM] Channie: Anyway I told them that he’s already been found_ _  
__[13:24PM] Channie: Can you believe it though? That’s some weird coincidence_ _  
__[13:24PM] Channie: I got emailed the ownership certificate_ _  
__[13:24PM] Channie: Don’t worry though! I’m switching it over to you_ _  
__[13:25PM] Channie: Consider him a gift from me to you_ _  
__[13:25PM] Channie: Belated Happy Birthday!!_ _  
__[13:26PM] Channie: Hahaha can’t wait to see you guys at my place next week!_ _  
__[13:26PM] Channie: Don’t forget to bring my dishes back btw_ _  
__[13:26PM] Channie: Preferably with food please :D_ _  
__[13:27PM] Channie: Love you Min! <3 Use protection! _

**⛵ Friend ship ⛵ (me, captain chan)**

[18:11PM]  
first mate min: do you ever like  
first mate min: shut up?

[18:12PM]  
captain chan: No  
captain chan: Tell Felix I said hi

[18:14PM]  
first mate min: he says hi back  
first mate min: and to bring some vegemite next time  
first mate min: and something called tim tams

[18:16PM]  
captain chan: Truly an Aussie after my own heart

[18:16PM]  
first mate min: go find your own

[18:16PM]  
captain chan: He was technically mine first

[18:17PM]  
first mate min: if i ever catch you outside  
first mate min: it’s on sight  
first mate min: better watch your back  
first mate min: sleep with an eye open  
first mate min: i know where you live :]

[18:19PM]  
captain chan: Please stop threatening me  
captain chan: I’m fragile  
captain chan: I was just kidding  
captain chan: You’ll never catch me asleep anyway

[18:22PM]  
first mate min: sure  
first mate min: lix needs my attention  
first mate min: bye

[18:23PM]  
captain chan: Rude

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea for Minho's birthday but my brain wasn't cooperating with me-  
> Better late than never, right?
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday to our dancing gem and cat dad!


End file.
